


I Don't Care (Let's Love)

by beginsalie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baekho is Shy, Baekho is a Mess, Demon Kang Dongho | Baekho, Demon/Human Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, JRen are Best Friends, M/M, Minki is a Cutie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginsalie/pseuds/beginsalie
Summary: Baekho is not the great demon he should be. He is shy and is terrified of the world in general. And he has one single thing to avoid: Hell.To be able to stay on Earth, he is going to have to do his demon job: torture a human. He's not very fond of doing that, if we are about to be honest. Unless that human is a bratty one that loves chocomint ice-cream, of course.(Heavily inspired in NU'EST's SPOOZ characters, especially Diabol and Cindy)
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I Don't Care (Let's Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chaptered fic I ever post so please be gentle and patient with me! I'm really excited about this one but I don't really know when I will be updating, even though I will try my best. I hope you enjoy a lot, just like I'm doing!
> 
> You can find me on my [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/beginsalie);  
> on my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/bychaeng) (where I scream a lot about NU'EST);  
> and on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/beginsalie) if you have any question ♡

You know, it’s not like Baekho hates his job. It’s more like a finding it stupid feeling. 

You see, demons are supposed to work with humans from the beginning. They have been messing with them since humans exist, or that’s what Baekho has been told. He doesn’t know because he is only 24 years old, but that doesn’t really matter in the demon world. Everyone looks young, beautiful and powerful there. It’s like they all have had a great childhood, went to college and stopped aging —that, of course, if they were sacrificed to Lucifer when they were kids. And if demons actually went to college, of course. Baekho had never seen a demon going to college, unless it was to bother a poor human. In fact, university campi are usually infected with demons. Work, Baekho guesses. And fun, of course. Baekho has never seen a demon that doesn’t have endless fun while working.

Except, of course, him. The demon life always sounded so dangerous to him… Growing up learning how to annoy and torture humans from older demons that still lived on Earth, obeying rules and now working to get some money to be the most independent he can be. And that, for Baekho, is living with a roommate that kills the bugs for him and tells him about his day. 

Baekho is glad demons live on Earth. He knows he shouldn’t feel happy about it because humans might get injured, but after all he is a demon. He is selfish and takes care of himself first. He has learned not to get attached to any human, so why should he care? He doesn’t like to hurt them, but he still puts himself above them. He has always lived on Earth, ever since his parents sacrificed him. He doesn’t know any other place and he doesn’t want to. If you ask any other demon what their dream is, their little mischievous eyes would squint and they would answer they want nothing more than to go to Hell. Every demon wishes to comply with their Boss’ wishes and to be able to leave Earth, sooner or later. Not Baekho, though. 

Earth is already too dangerous, what could Hell be? It’s not only a totally unknown place, but also where Lucifer himself lives. Baekho doesn’t want to find out by any means what Hell looks like. At all. That’s why, even if he doesn’t like his job very much, he doesn’t complain. But not complaining isn’t enough. Because Baekho does a very poor job at annoying humans, and the PLEDIS (Politic Laws on Earth for Demons: Illegal Samples) has already called him out a few times (believe it or not, watching what your assigned human is doing during the whole day is not working. Not even if you don’t catch said human if he falls, or something like that. Unbelievable, right?). However, there are two ways to go to Hell: by complying with The Boss’ wishes or by doing something really, really wrong. And it’s rumored that you don’t want to go to Hell by doing that last thing, even if you are a demon and love doing bad things. 

To Baekho, who is a demon, doesn’t want to go to Hell, and definitely doesn’t love to do bad things, that is the worst option. So after getting severely scolded —and crying because of it—, he understood he had to take his job more seriously, even if he didn’t want to. That is what it takes. It is to terrorize a human or to go to Hell. And going to Hell is not an option, not to someone who calls Satan either Lucifer or The Supreme Boss because “Satan” is too intimidating. 

Baekho was raised by Kahi. She named him Baekho, which means “white tiger” in Korean. Almost everyone in the demon world has a powerful name that defines who they are. But Baekho is not even able to use his own powers without getting scared. He wonders where Kahi is and if she would be disappointed in him, but after all she is the one who left. So when Baekho says goodbye to his roommate, his current home, S.Coups waves his hand back with a wide smile on his face and Baekho feels better. He doesn’t feel ready to torture someone who probably doesn’t deserve it, but it feels good to know he will always have S.Coups. 

When he is sure he is at his human’s place, he checks his papers again just to make sure. Then, he pries by the window and sees him —the human. His human, he guesses. He is wearing a soft blue sweater and has the hair long enough to have a little messy bun. He seems frustrated over something, but he is overall beautiful, almost ethereal. If Baekho had ever seen an angel, he would compare them. But he is not sure if angels exist, and that guy’s profile he has right in his hand clearly says he is human. His human is talking on the phone, so he activates his hearing power, one of the most useful ones and one that doesn’t scare him too much. His human’s voice is suddenly very clear. 

“KWAK AARON, I’M NOT LOSING THIS APARTMENT JUST BECAUSE YOU JUST DECIDED NOT TO LIVE WITH ME THIS YEAR… I AM VERY CALMED… Yes, okay… Of course you can come here to talk… This is still your home… Not for long, though… I’m not bitter! Whatever you say… Fine… Don’t forget my chocomint ice-cream… No, I’m not saying I love you back… Bye!”

 _“What is all this yelling?”_ , Baekho thinks.

_“Wait.”_

_“Chocomint?”_

_“Maybe this human does deserve the torture.”_


End file.
